


Swaying to the Music

by blessedharlot



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Torn Off, Dancing, Flash Fic, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous Minor Injuries, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Dario gives Jess a little show.This is an out-of-context Jess/Dario PWP... you pick your favorite J/D situation and slot this in!





	Swaying to the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blklightpixie26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/gifts).

Jess watched the silk of Dario’s shirt shift across his back, as Dario spun the record in his hands and placed it on the new turntable.

"You'll understand me more deeply after hearing this music, English," Dario said, turning to grin at Jess. “Assuming, of course, you know how to listen with your soul.”

Strains of a Spanish guitar filled the bedroom. Jess took a swig of wine from the bottle and tilted his head back to luxuriate in the gentle sounds.

Dario made a whirling pivot where he stood and stopped facing Jess. He closed his eyes and cocked his head, savoring the music for a moment. And then his lashes fluttered and his dark eyes landed on Jess, who was draped around his wine bottle in an overstuffed chair.

Jess listened as the rhythm of the music shifted from a sparse introduction full of dramatic pauses into a lush, sultry beat.

That was when he noticed what Dario’s hips were doing. Dario was letting his pelvis get carried away by the music, carrying him gradually away from the phonograph, in the direction of Jess’ chair.

_ He knew exactly what he was doing when he chose those snug, high-waisted pants tonight, didn’t he _ , Jess thought.

“If listening with my soul involves replicating those moves,” Jess said, “I’m not sure I’m constitutionally capable.”

"Oh hush, English. I know you're a hopeless dancer. Doesn't matter."

Dario's embodiment of the guitar rhythms did absolute wonders for his already wondrous backside, and Jess enjoyed the turns and side steps that brought him slowly closer to Jess.

When he finally arrived, Jess put the wine bottle aside. But he deliberately kept himself leaned back in his chair, hoping the open lap would lure Dario further in. 

As he danced, Dario gently placed one knee up on the edge of the chair, and then the other, in a wide straddle... far enough apart that he was still barely touching Jess.

Dario leaned forward, hands on either side of Jess' shoulders, smiling. Then he clearly got reminded of Jess' recent scrape with danger. He frowned and ran his fingers around the stitched gash on Jess' forehead.

"Tesoro," he whispered.

"Don't you dare get this far and not kiss me," Jess said breathlessly.

At that, Dario smiled, resuming his hip undulations slowly, still above Jess but still not quite touching him.

Jess wouldnt lift his head to try and coax a kiss… he wouldn't let Dario make him beg. But he did reach for his collar, and began unbuttoning the soft silk against his chest.

Dario moved to nuzzle Jess' neck with his nose… except that he still just hovered, not touching him past errant brushes of silk or hair that left trails of white heat against Jess' skin.

Jess heard his own breath go ragged, and reached for another button.

Dario slapped his hand away and pulled away, balancing on his knees, practically hovering above Jess' lap.

Then Dario licked his lips, and started unfastening his own buttons, tantalizingly slowly.

Jess made an effort to steady his breathing as the undressing Dario gazed first into his eyes, arching an eyebrow and grinning. Then Dario's look got hungrier, and his focus dropped down to Jess' chest, and then the bulge in his pants.

Shirt now unbuttoned, Dario slowly shimmied his shoulders as he pulled his shirt loose and threw it aside. He leaned in then, again bringing his jaw as close in to Jess' neck as he could, without making contact.

"Oh Jesus, Dario," he breathed. But he didn't dare reach for him and break the spell.

At Jess' tiny outburst Dario's face split into a huge smile. He brought his lips close to Jess' for an instant… and then pulled back, and shifted to stand.

He put a hand on Jess' knee, and moved the knee over. He did the same with Jess' other leg, opening a space in between as Jess felt himself grinning like an idiot.

Then Dario turned around and sat in the space, on the chair, with his back to Jess.

"Dario!" Jess breathed.

"Si, tesoro?" He asked innocently, swaying to the music.

"That wasn't…" Jess panted. "That wasn't what I thought our next agenda item would be."

"Ohhh," Dario moaned, leaning back and finally - barely - pressing against Jess, arms arched up gracefully to hold most of his weight on the arms of the chair. "If it pleases the chairman, I have some other business to bring up first."

“You’ve brought it up, trust me,” Jess grinned.

Dario, Jess realized, wasn't settling in to stay. He was still dancing… slinking and undulating in little ways that brushed Jess' chest and crotch. At one point, Dario's head leaned against Jess' shoulder. His bare neck now flexed across Jess' vision, and Jess had to fight not to clutch Dario to him and bite down hard.

Jess took in a deep breath, and let himself *not* act… *not* rush to break the tension. They didn't have anywhere to hurry to. And Dario was clearly going to take his time. Jess wouldn't be the one to tell him to stop.

He felt Dario press even more weight against Jess' chest, and Jess eagerly anticipated a corresponding grind into his now very hard cock… but Dario was one step ahead, and had slid down to move his hips further away.

Jess' grunted in a not unpleasant frustration.

Then Dario reached for both of Jess’ hands, put them on his stomach, and began moving them... *upwards*, up his flank and across his chest.

"Evil," Jess murmured with a smile, squeezing his legs in to at least find Dario's thigh. "You're evil."

"No, mi tesoro," Dario whispered reassuringly, "Quiero hacerte sentir bien."

Dario reached a hand behind Jess' head and tousled his hair gently, trusting Jess to play the game, and keep his hands above Dario's waist. Jess agreed to the terms, using one hand to press his nails into Dario's stomach while the other found a nipple and squeezed.

Dario groaned, arching his back rhythmically, and continuing his sensuous grind.

Jess craned for Dario's earlobe, pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it a moment, before nibbling and letting go. After a fluttering gasp, Dario reached both arms slowly for the arms of the chair again, and pulled himself up, a playful begrudging pout on his lips.

Jess groaned, wondering what came next. He let Dario stand without interfering, though he wrapped his legs around Dario's calves, to insist he stay close.

Dario stopped dancing for a moment and looked down with a smirk.

"You should take more care with your injured foot, love," Dario said.

"Don't drive me to desperate measures, then," Jess grinned.

Dario gave a toothy grin, then started rocking his hips again. As he thrust softly in Jess’ direction, his hand found the buttons on the front panel of his trousers, and began unfastening them, one at a time. 

Jess felt time slow, and he took in slow easy breaths while Dario teased the buttons open slowly. First there was more tan skin for Jess to see. Then there was the delicate black edging of some expensive undergarment. Then there was more of it.

Jess soon realized, he wasn't just seeing the laced edge of the fabric. Dario's whole bare hip was covered in black lace.

Buttons were unfastened, and Dario grasped his waistband and pulled his trousers down to his thighs. He wore nothing underneath but lace that showed off his skin, the trail of hair down his stomach and the sumptuous swell at the end of it.

Dario stopped there, while Jess simply stared, feeling deeply greedy.

When Jess looked at Dario's face again he was grinning smugly. He reached for his trousers and gave Jess a look with a question in it.

Jess realized what he was asking. Jess loosened his legs.

Dario now had the room to turn to the side, and Jess watched his ass, wrapped perfectly in that black lace, as he leaned down and slipped his trousers the rest of the way off.

Dario tossed them aside and stood there a minute, casually posing for Jess… his ass perfectly packaged, the curve of his cock straining against the lace, his gymnasium work on full display. He found Jess’ gaze and smiled.

Jess shook his head and grinned. "You're unbearably attractive."

"It's my cross to bear."

Dario slinked down toward Jess' lap then… one knee up tight at Jess' hip. And then the other.

Then Dario leaned in and pressed tight against Jess, from groin to nipples, pulling a deep moan from Jess.

Dario brought his lips close and hovered there. Jess had no idea how he was supposed to win the game, but he also didn't care anymore. He sunk a hand into Dario's hair and pulled his face close, thrusting his tongue into Dario's warm mouth.

All teasing done, Dario ground into Jess' erection full force while Jess groped for his ass, his hair, his muscular back, tongues still tasting each other.

Jess reached for the lace and yanked, producing a slight, short ripping sound that wasn't as thorough as Jess had planned.

"Oh," Dario cooed. "Watch the shoulder you injured, baby."

"Shut up and let me fuck you," Jess whispered.

Dario gasped. "Yessir," he breathed.

Dario pulled and there was another ripping sound. By the time Jess had registered the lace hitting the floor, Dario had gotten Jess' pants unfastened and was positioning himself for a ride.

"You rest," Dario nearly slurred with pleasure, slipping Jess inside. "I've got you, I'll take care of you. Mi tesoro."

Jess wouldn't bristle at this sort of care. He moved only as far as his mounting desire required of him, and mostly sat still, breath catching with lust, as Dario took very good care of him, gyrating magnificently in his lap and tracing delicate patterns on Jess' neck with his tongue.

For this moment in time, Jess could just let himself exist in ecstasy under Dario’s ministrations.


End file.
